<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An incandescent love by A_Multifandom_Freak13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614885">An incandescent love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Multifandom_Freak13/pseuds/A_Multifandom_Freak13'>A_Multifandom_Freak13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dinluke Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Multifandom_Freak13/pseuds/A_Multifandom_Freak13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are absolutely gorgeous, my love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dinluke Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An incandescent love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovelies! I am Ash and wow I'm finally writing!! This is my first little attempt to make our lovely Din and Luke's story a little happier. I hope you like it 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twinkling stars sparkled vividly, but truly, none of them could ever outshine the intoxicating, heavenly sapphire eyes that looked at Din with such reverence and affection, that made him gasp for dear life.</p><p>The way Luke held him, was overflowing with the love that he often believed he didn't deserve. But this radiant man in front of him, would often render him speechless, would kiss him so tenderly, that it would shatter any doubt be had.</p><p><em> "You are absolutely gorgeous, my love."</em> Luke whispered in his ears, and<em> oh</em> how he believed he couldn't possibly fall in love with him more, but he proved Din wrong, every single day, for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>